vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121638-morning-coffee-2215-crpe-day
Content ---- ---- Burnout is always an issue. I think that the more RP related groups have it easier, they are creating their own content after all. *Ponders if the hats are month, or drop related?* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- well, If I'm being honest Rocio, the faces kinda put me off, they're.....not sure how to express this, but I find them a bit creepy. | |} ---- ---- ---- The wild, wonderful, chaotic world of the .... "Hey, I need help with Grevitch the Gruesome." "Oh, that's the 20-man world boss!" "Great, we'll get a raid together!" "Actually, he's a guy for a quest. It says 2+...." "Oh... well, we can help with that. But we'll STILL form a raid for the Celestion world boss!" So we went on a safari. We ended up doing Grendelus, Kraggar, Doomthorn, went to Whitevale but Metal Maw Prime was hiding from us, went to Farside but we couldn't burn down the massive pack of adds the DPU had spawned (actually, we almost killed him anyway, but he did his reset bug thing and went back to full HP, the *cupcake*), then Autumnfell got us to Ellevar for the Hoarding Stemdragon, then to Deradune for Metal Maw Jr. Zoetic wasn't up, or he would have been on the menu, too. We did this completely with one healer (Parthenia, the little healer that could!) plus some backup from the DPS, but now that Cirinde has a healing build, I bet we can handle a lot more than we used to! The best part about the safari was getting to see some old friends in the raid (Rocio got to come along and discuss technical solutions to PC interface issues with Seeger) and us grabbing up a few more people. I don't know who was talking us up to all our guildless raid members (probably you, Cirinde, and if so, thanks from the very bottom of my heart) but they became guilded soon. I think we actually picked up somewhere between four and five new bodies. Most were brand new to the game! Yeah, eat that, naysayers who think we're getting them all from Warhound! Drop 4 has been important already just because it's given off a positive vibe to the game. Hopefully, having pulled these guys into the Saddles, we'll give them the best Wildstar experience they can get! My guild's members have been so helpful to the new guys and they seem to really enjoy the random insanity happening in guild chat (mostly Castark messing with people >.>). Then we hit the Nursery and the Black Focus. I love running those areas! The super bowl meant we had to go to the rolodex to get a fifth man, and we pulled King AZ (as Cirinde brought up). That was a lot of fun, he seems to mesh well with the insanity that goes on during our runs. He was initially worried because his engineer has a weird spec. Obviously, that doesn't mean much to us (I still use jolt in my tanking build). We had a great time, sort of half-RPing all the way through. Cirinde did great as a healer, considering the kind of madness I usually engage in as a tank. I unfortunately missed Saturday as I was visiting family, but I did get Nightengale Donne up to 36. That meant I could begin the remodel of the Shadowcaster, which we are adapting to have a larger integrated housing plug. Already, this is changing quite a bit, as I've raised the flydeck and begun "normalizing" the deck layout so it isn't so lopsided. It should be interesting, at least. I think I can save some decor space and make it easier to light artificially. It'll be a stretch, though. It's a lot on the outside of the plug. But the process is underway and we should have a new and improved Shadowcaster up and running for the use and pleasure. Tonight will likely continue that process, unless someone else gets a bit confused and we end up clearing something else. :lol: I love our guild! See you on Nexus! | |} ---- LOL that's exactly how the guild chat went! And, yes, it was me :) I'm not shy and want to see our guild grow. We have a great guild :) I agree, King Az did fit in well with us. I would be willing to bring his Engi with us anytime. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's what we need. A bunch of 6th graders coming to Wildstar when you should be teaching about air pollution, only to hear the cabbie joke about it. :lol: The more you know! | |} ---- ---- I'm never gonna live that down am I?? :P Well, what started out with me being a total *derp* ending up being awesome :D I love that gets out there and helps people! Particularly in those low areas where a lot of new people don't even know about the 20-man raid bosses!! | |} ---- You weren't the only one. Quite a few of us took the original plea for help as such, me included. I saw what the said in gchat and got excited about downing a 20 man WB :) We do have the best guild! | |} ---- ---- ----